I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That)-Meat loaf
thumb|300px|right|Meat Loaf - I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That) And I would do anything for love I'd run right into hell and back I would do anything for love I'll never lie to you and that's a fact ' '''But I'll never forget the way you feel right now-- Oh no--no way-- I would do anything for love But I won't do that I won't do that Anything for love I would do anything for love I would do anything for love But I won't do that I won't do that Some days it don't come easy Some days it don't come hard Some days it don't come at all and these are the days that never end ' 'Maybe I'm crazy But it's crazy and it's true I know you can save me No one else can save me but you ' 'As long as the planets are turning As long as the stars are burning As long as your dreams are comming true-- You better believe it!-- ' 'That I would to anything for love And I'll be there until the final act-- I would do anything for love! And I'll take a vow and seal a pact-- ' 'But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way-- Tonight-- I would do anything for love! I would do anything for love I would do anything for love But I won't do that I won't do that... ' 'I would do anything for love Anything you've been dreaming of But I just won't do that... ' 'Somedays I pray for silence Somedays I pray for sould Somedays I just pray to the God of Sex and Drums and Rock'N Roll ' 'Some night I lose the feeling Some nights I lose control Some night I just lose it all when I watch you dance and the thunder rolls ' 'Maybe I'm lonely And that's all I'm qualified to be There's just one and only The one and only promise I can keep ' 'As long as the wheels are turning As long as the fires are burning As long as your prayers are coming true-- You better believe it--! ' 'That I would do anything for love! And you know it's true and that's a face I would do anything for love! And there'll never be no turning back-- ' 'But I'll never do it better than I do it with you So long-- So long-- I would do anything for love I would do anything for love I would do anything for love But I won't do that I won't do that ' 'I would do anything for love Anything you've been dreaming of But I won't do that... ' 'But I'll never stop dreaming of you Every night of my life-- No way-- ' 'I would do anything for love I would do anything for love I would do anything for love But I won't do that I won't do that! ' 'Girl: Will you raise me up? Will you help me down? Will you get me right out if this Godforsaken town? Will you make it all a little less cold? ' 'Boy: I can do that! I can do that! ' 'Girl: Will you hold me sacred? Will you hold me tight? Can you colorize my life I'm so sick of black and white? Can you make it all a little less old? ' 'Boy: I can do that! I can do that! ' 'Girl: Will you make me some magic With your own two hands? Can you build an emerald city with these grains of sand? Can you give me something I can take home? ' 'Boy: I can do that! I can do that! ' 'Girl: Will you cater to every fantasy I got? Will ya hose me down with holy water--if I get to hot--? Will ya take me to places I've never known? ' 'Boy: I can do that! I can do that! ' 'Girl: After a while you'll forget everything It was a brief interlude And a midsummer night's fling And you'll see that it's time to move on ' '''Boy: I won't do that! I won't do that! Category:Meat Loaf - I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That) Category:Meat Loaf